Ripped Jeans
by tealberries
Summary: As a normal teenager, Reese goes through an energized life of rugby, love problems and friends. After finding out that her boyfriend doesn't have any interest in her anymore, she's broken and lost. Her closest friend, Ashton, understands what she's going through, and helps her out every step of the way. Her whole life changes when she believed that the love of her life was "the one
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It's Ok

~ Have you ever stopped in the middle of something and realize that you are having the best day of your life?

Reese

"Back-pass!" I yelled out. It's kinda hard to get new people to play this game.

"You keep forgetting to throw a back pass!" Me, like usual, couldn't take these newbies anymore. They're my friends too!

"Sorry! Just a lot on my mind." I heard Christan say, and he wasn't even out of breath. Am I the only one doing the work? I glared at him from down the field, and, to be honest, I give up. "Never mind, take a break everybody."

Everyone lightened up and ran to get their bags and water bottles. I walked over to my stuff and mumbled,"Take a break from being such a-" My phone started to ring from under my pile of clothes, interrupting my train of thought. I looked through and found it. It was William. I noticed everyone watching me as I was celebrating William's call.

"Hello?" I said, the others looking at me making kissing faces and actions. They always do that whenever I was on the phone. How did they know that I was talking to him? I walked away, giving all of them a disgusted a look.

"Hey, I never received a hug this morning," he yelled over the phone. "Sorry, I was running late for practice, which now I realize, it wasn't worth it." I told him, remembering the game that was ended earlier. "I still didn't get my hug though." I can imagine him pouting. He always looked cute when he does that. Oh, and his hazel eyes, always filled with curiosity. "Hello? Are you still there?" I forgot he was on the line, too busy daydreaming. Like usual.

"Oh sorry. I'll meet up with you at the cafe, k?" I guess he was really desperate for a hug, my gosh.

"Bye now." I said over the phone. He was still complaining how he never got a hug. Weird. I gathered my things and stepped on my skateboard and rode down the sidewalk.

"Reese, wait up!" I turned around to see my mate, Ashton, running towards me. He's like the only player on the team who can actually play, and he's one of my closest friends.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked as my board came to a screech. "Um, you don't mind me riding with you, I have my own board." He said. I caught him, just staring at me, like he's admiring something about me. His blue eyes look so sweet, maybe because the sun is setting and everything looks, well, perfect. To not make it awkward, I looked away quickly and rubbed the back of my neck. I could feel him watching me, my cheeks were getting hot. " Well then, let's go!" I said excitedly, trying to liven up the moment.

The two of us riding down Main street, which was always empty, it was rare for a car to pass by. I don't know why it's called "Main" street in the first place. The wind against my face, made me feel free. I was always in another world when I was on my board, according to William. I looked over at Ash, he was smiling the whole time. He looked as if nothing was bothering him anymore. Seeing the wind mess with his long, blonde hair was funny and I laughed.

"Ima go through this park over here, and do some tricks. Try to keep up, if you can." I looked over at him with a smirk and rode a little faster, getting ahead of him. "I can!" He managed to yell, so I can hear. I tried to do a kick-flip. I've been practicing on this for a while, and always fell on my ass. But today, I did it. Finally. I looked over to see if Ashton was behind, but he was riding right next to me, grinning.

"Ello mate," he said with that little I-told-you-so face. Oh, ok. With a smile, I told him "Hmmm, you're good, but I don't think we're meant for competition." We stared at each other, looking very determined to face a challenge. He looked away, and scratched his head. I turned around to see William walking towards us. He was supposed to be waiting at the damn cafe, you creep! Just kidding, but seriously, you come to find me?

"Ello. Nice to finally see you, love." He said with a crazy grin. I tilted my head saying,

"I told you to meet me at the cafe." And yet he was desperate for that hug, which was still weird.

"I knew I would find ya around here." He said looking at me and glanced over at Ashton, watching him from head to toe. "Well I do love skateboarding, and you know that, I can see." I rolled my eyes as I watched him menacingly looking at Ashton, but Ash was on his phone.

"Oh, hello Ashton." He said as he crossed his arms. Ash looked up, offended, so I gave William a punch to the arm.

"Oww! Why'd you do that?" He looked at me as if he wasn't disgusted by Ash. Looking all innocent.

"He's cool ok? You don't have to act so." I said to him, giving him a look to apologize.

"Sorry for that, Ashton." I didn't like the way he emphasized his name. That was so annoying. "Its fine. G'night." He said, walking away, with his board under his arm.

"We could've gotten something at the cafe, but it's too late now." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Mum's making pizza for dinner." he said walking towards his house. I was staying there, at their house, because his parents welcomed me when my mum and dad had to leave off for work, but that's a story for another time.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you after, k?" His face barely showed any emotion, he was just standing there, looking at me, so I said ok. I figured out what he wants to talk about. He's always annoyed when he sees me hanging with other guys. I don't hang out with the girls much, cuz they don't want anything to do with me. I'm too "tomboyish" for them.

"Might I say, this pizza, so simple, but full of flavor?" I said to William's mum, while stuffing my face with more slices of pizza. "Thank you dare, it's my specialty." She said blushing to my comment.

After five slices of heaven, I excused myself from the table and went to wash off. After, I walked over to my room, which was the guest room. Not much was in there, just a bed, dresser, closet, and a desk for a computer.

While sitting on my bed, 'Why does he have to act like this? Basically every other week, we have similar conversations of why he doesn't like me hanging out with other guys. They're just friends, damn. Do you want me to turn into a lesbian? Hanging with stuck up, brats all the time? Heck no. I walked out and towards the stairs to the attic. He was there already. Hmmmm, I just realized I never gave him a hug. Heheh. Maybe him seeing me along with Ash triggered something. I sighed heavily, knowing what to expect. And I was right.

"This Ashton guy, you've been around him for-" He paused. I looked up, waiting for him to continue. 'You would know' was lingering in my mind but avoided to come out. "You've been around him for a while, what's going on?" He asked, he looked very concerned. Meh.

"Nothing's going on. The both of us are on the rugby team and he's one of my closest friends, ok?" I looked away quickly before I could start to yell at him. "No need to be like that, father. " I blurted out. He gave me a look, and said, "Don't say that. I'm not your father. (No kidding) You know how I am when I see you and another person. (Swearing in my head) 'You would know cuz you stalk me!' I yawned and stretched. Today was too much.

"Love you too." I said walking out the door and closing my bedroom door behind me. I heard him walk up to the door, but he didn't open it, he just placed his head on the door. "I'm sorry. I know you won't just leave me like that. I'll try to let loose k?" he muttered. I didn't respond after a while, and waited until he left. I opened the door and said,"I love you k?" He stopped walking and turned around, about to say something, but I closed the door.

Plopped myself on the bed, looking at my phone.

Ashton~ "Act the way you want. Only you know what's right for you."

Thanks Ash. At least today was ok right, about, now.

~Hey guys :3 To some, this story might seem a bit confusing, but everything will make sense later on! I'll try to make updates daily for you guys! Xoxox

R.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I See_

"When you see something, say something." You guys should be familiar with that.

"Good morning." I said walking pass Zayne.

"Morning." He examined my features, and made a face. "You don't seem ok, what's wrong?"

At first, I hesitated to tell him but, I just blurted out, "William." Well he was bothering me, so I couldn't lie. Yea, I still love him, but its hard. Tough love.

He wrapped his arms around me. I felt my cheeks flush as he looked down at me. Okkkaaaayyy.

"Lemme tell you something, this William is just step one, sorry to say." He said, keep his eyes on me. So, it's gonna get worse?! Seriously.

"Am I taking this to seriously?" I said to him, after struggling to get out of his hug.

"Anyone would, don't worry. Breakfast is on the table." He gave me a nod and walked away. Hmmm, note to self, be prepared for the worse. Meh. First it's my parents going away, now it's my love.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and helped myself to some pancakes and eggs. Simple. I sat at the table and played around with my fork. I dropped my fork when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"G'mornin." William whispered in my ear. He's acting as if nothing happened last night. Trying not to be rude, I said morning back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. No I'm not fake, I just don't like to be rude, that's all.

"I'm taking you out today, ok?" He sat down besides me and smiled. I couldn't help but to just stare at him. His eyes always make me go into another world. Gosh. And him adding that smile, he was irresistible.

"Where to?" I said looking away after staring at him too much.

"Down to the Shack, there's a party today."

"William, you know I'm not the party person. I don't like to be involved in these things.

"I know, but today is different, I promise."

It was still early in the morning, and the sun appeared in the kitchen, brightening everything up.

"Mkay, I'll come along." I hurried and placed my dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to get ready. This better be good. I don't want that event to happen like the last time, that's a story for another time, along with the other stories.

After a few minutes, William was calling for me from downstairs.

"I'll be down just now, hold on!" I yelled from the closet. Trying to find the perfect outfit. I'm not shallow, I respect myself. I always wear a pair of J's 'cause you never know if you have to run, or for me skateboard.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my board. He appeared outa no where, and said;

"We're walking btw. " As he walked away and sat to put his shoes on, I glared at him. It's rare for me to leave my board alone. H3ll naw! My board is apart of me. I had it for a long while, permanent marker all over the bottom part. Filled with memories. Little doodles and signatures from all my friends. Little pictures with the date on each one. My board was like a diary, but always with me.

I put on my shoes and stood up. I saw Ashton and Zack walking up to the house. Bl0ody h3ll! Why are they here? I can't let William see them. I walked out the front door and ran to them.

"Why are you guys here? You know how William acts." I said panicking.

"We have to go to rugby practice, remember?" Zack said with a frown. I closed my eyes and wished I could just disappear. I honestly forgot about practice.

"Reese, is everything ok? You've been acting different since yesterday." Ashton said concerned. No kidding. You don't say. He continued, making assumptions and all. That was Ashton, he's always like that.

"Yea, yea I'm ok. Just a lot of things happening lately. I'll try to be at practice later, ok?"

"Where are you going, hmm?" Zack asked, looking so suspish.

"A party." Keep it simple. "A party with William."

"You're not a party person," He said frowning. "We'll come with you, if that's ok."

Well, what could go wrong?

"You guys are always here for me, what can I do to repay you?"

"It's not really a big deal, we're just tagging along." Ashton said.

I reached out and gave both of them a hug

"Cough, cough." William was standing besides us. His expression, well, I don't know.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. Yes? Is there something wrong? I see you all the time at school hugging people, and you're disturbed that I'm hugging my best mates? You're kidding right?

I kept myself from saying anything, because there was nothing to explain. I explained myself how many times now. The four of us were standing there looking at each other.

I went over to William, hugged him and whispered;

"I love you, and only you." I felt him smile, because his cheek was against mine.

"So..lets get going?" I said as I let got of William.

We started to walk down Grand Street, it was noon time and the party started after two. We walked through town, everything looked slow paced and laid back. Not my type of town, whatsoever. I need live places.

We were about to cross the street, when William stopped us and pointed.

"I need to check that store out. I'll be quick." The store looked crowded, filled with fan girls and boys. Not a place for me.

"Hurry up, Kay?" He left so quickly, he didn't even hear me.

Ashton, Zack and I went to the café a few stores down. We each ordered a drink and chatted for a while.

...half and hour later...

"Hey, he finally came out. He's with someone..." I looked up at Zack after he said that. He nodded his head towards the store William went in. I saw him standing outside, talking to a girl. Oh.

"Reese, don't worry. He'll never do that to you. We don't know him like that." Ashton told me. In remembered what Zayne had told me back at the house. I see.

It was getting late, and we wouldn't get to the party on time. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of that heart-breaking scene. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. What could they be possibly talking about? I walked over there ready to speak my mind, but as i got there, William waved me away and said he'll be there in minute. He never waved me off before, and a minute turned into two hours. Tf?

He ignored the texts I sent him, voicemail, and calls. I started pacing back and forth the café.

"Calm down. If he really cared, we would already be at the party by now." Ash to stopped me from walking and put his hands on my shoulder. "It's obvious that he knows what he's doing. He keeps looking over here every now and then."

"I can't take it. I need to get out of here." I took my stuff and headed out the café. Walking pass the store and William, with Zack and Ashton following behind.

We walked through the park. Sadly we missed practice, but that's ok. It was such a beautiful evening, but not for me. William forgot about me. My heart was racing, I was breathing so hard. Is it hot in here? Oh wait, we're outside. I need to sit.

"Reese, look at me." Ashton said to me softly. Zack looked concerned as well. I looked up at him. I felt so hurt. So rejected. My William ripped off a patch of my heart.

"Just breathe and calm down. You're over reacting now."

"I'm over reacting? Me? He's the one who said he loves me, and i saw him with that girl, for what, three hours now?"

The two of them we looking,at me in silence.

"Sorry, I-I'm going to pack."

"Stay over at my place until then." Ashton offered.

"You sure? I'm not trying to look like a slut, going from house to house. It's just hard now." I told him. My parents are on business trips, and they didn't bother to tell me. They left me alone. William's mum was generous and let me stayed for a long while. Untill now.

We walked back to the house and started to pack my things. Zayne appeared in the doorway and asked what's going on.

"I'm staying over at Ashton's now."

He seemed confused after I said that. Then I showed him the picture I took back at the café. He looked at me with an understanding of what's going on. Then all of a sudden, the front door opened. William.

Zayne grabbed a book if the bookshelf near my bed and started to flip through it. Zack and Ashton did the same. I was randomly scrolling through my text messages.

"What's with the suitcases?" William said as he stumbled into the room. "Reese, I was looking all over for you."

Come again?

"I didn't know you wanted me." Keep your cool. His face turned white. There was worry in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I-,"

"No. Just shut it. William, not cool." Zayne interrupted him.

I put the last of my things jn the suitcase and closed it up. Zack and Ashton helped carry them down the stairs. Before I left my room, I turned around and gave a quick glance at everything. Then I made eye contact with William.

"Bye.." I said looking straight at him. He was walking towards me for a hug. No thanks. I'll pass.

Luckily, Ashton's mum pulled up in the driveway and was waiting to pick us up. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the fam. I grabbed my board and headed towards the car. As I held onto the handle,

"Reese, wait! Where are you going?" William said running across the lawn. I just went on and opened the passenger door. He looks at me and said sorry. I stared back at him, but didn't say anything.

We started to drive up the road, but something told me to wait.

"Um, hey can you stop the car for a sec?." I asked Ashton's mum. I got out and ran back to William.

"Are you breaking up with me too?" He asked me about to cry. Meh. Really? You shouldn't be crying, you're the one who, oh lets see, forgets your own girl!

"I'm making you feel how I feel. But not in spite. Bai." I started back to the car and heard him yell out, " I love you, k?" I never heard him say that, so filled with life. Am I doing the wrong thing? Nope.

"Are you ok back there?" Ashton asked me, handing me a water bottle.

" Thanks, and yes I'm fine." I said looking out the window.

"Sure, because you're very quiet, too quiet.

"Ash."

"Ok sorry."

"No, thank you for being here with me, and thank you Ash's mum."

New life? Nope. I'm still gonna be going to the same school. I'll try not to see him.

~Hey guys! Chapter 2 now. Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 3... is, well um... -.o Just read it when it's up.

R.


End file.
